Christmas Miracle
by missymagi
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and Happy go on a mission before Christmas and Natsu's scarf ends up ruined. Can Lucy and Happy fix it before Christmas? One-Shot. NaLu.Fluffy goodness :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with Fairy Tail, that would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>It was two days until Christmas, and the trio had decided to do a quick mission, though it ended rather badly...<p>

"It's ruined," Natsu collapsed to the ground, clutching his muffler. "_Igneel_."

Lucy kneeled down to comfort the fire mage, but he moved away from her touch. She never seen him look so _defeated_.

"Natsu," Happy called, but Natsu ignored him.

He got up, rather aggressively, and tossed the ripped up scarf on the snowy white ground. Happy started to fly after him, but Lucy said, "Don't, Happy. I think he needs to be alone."

The exceed's eyes watered. "I feel so bad. He loved that scarf."

"I know," Lucy pouted. She bent down and picked up all the pieces of the scarf.

* * *

><p>Natsu hadn't shown up at the guild for the past two days.<p>

She and Happy brought the muffler to all the places she knew of that could patch up the scarves, but all of them told her it was a lost cause and suggested she buy one of the new latest trends. She declined and carried to tattered rag home.

Happy was frantic, "What should we do now, Lucy?"

"I'm not sure, Happy," she sighed. "There aren't any other shops in the Magnolia and we can't travel anywhere because Christmas is tomorrow."

"I feel so bad," Happy cried. "I want Natsu to be happy again!" The blue exceed curled himself onto Lucy's lap. She pet him gently.

"My mother used to be excellent seamstress," Lucy admitted. "She would always try to teach me… though I was never really good. But…" She carefully placed Happy on her bed and ran to her closet. "I still have her sowing kit!" She pulled out a basket full of needles and other sowing material.

She saw the color scheme and pattern of a certain cloth. "Say, this looks a lot like Natsu's scarf, doesn't it, Happy?"

Happy gloomily looked over. His expression changed, "It does! Lucy do you think your mother made Natsu's muffler?!"

"I-I don't know…" Lucy was in complete utter shock. "I…this…I think…she did?"

"Lucy!" Happy exclaimed. "Does this mean you can fix it!?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile, "I think I might be able! And this is perfect because I didn't get Natsu anything for Christmas!" She had struggled for weeks trying to think of something to get the fire mage, but all she could think of was to offer treating him for dinner for a week.

"He will be so surprised!" Happy giddily said.

"Okay!" Lucy sat down at her table, "Let's get started!"

* * *

><p>It was Christmas day. Lucy and Happy ran to the guild. The two of them spent all night trying to repair Natsu's most prized possession. Lucy, being unskillful, had pricked her fingers several times that she was all bandaged up.<p>

The two of them had fallen asleep at 7 AM. They were supposed to be at the guild by 1. They didn't awake until 12… Lucy had to rush her shower, but luckily she already had the perfect outfit ready. It was a short, red Santa dress and she loved the way the Santa hat looked on her. She pulled on tall black boots and wrapped her celestial keys around the waist of the dress to finish it off.

"How do I look?" Lucy winked at Happy.

Happy blinked, "How would I know? I'm a cat."

Lucy glowered at him. Lucy gathered up all her presents and stuffed them in a huge bag. The two of them then headed off to the guild about an hour late.

"Merry Christmas, Lu-chan!" Levy was the first to greet her. "And Happy!"

"Merry Christmas, Levy!" Lucy and Happy said back.

"You look so pretty, Lucy-san," Wendy walked over to her. "Merry Christmas!" The tiny dragonslayer handed Lucy a wrapped up present.

"Aww thank you, Wendy!" Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out her gift to Wendy, "Happy Christmas!"

"Thanks, Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled politely.

To Lucy and Happy's disappointment, Natsu was nowhere to be scene so the duo went around the guild handing everyone else her presents and receiving presents as well.

Suddenly smoke spread out of the guild's fireplace. It caught everyone's attention. "HO-HO-HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" A loud, crazy voice screamed. Then a person landed inside it. _Natsu_.

"Natsu!" Both Lucy and Happy happily cried. He was wearing a Santa suit.

Gray greeted him, "About time you showed up."

And then the two of them went at it.

"As expected," Lucy face palmed.

Happy sweat dropped, "Aye."

* * *

><p>"Natsu," Lucy called the wild dragonslayer. He seemed so happy. As if the scarf was never ruined.<p>

"Oi, Merry Christmas, Lucy!" He gave his signature grin. He noticed Happy and added, "And Merry Christmas, Happy!"

"Natsu!" Happy hugged him. And Natsu patted him and the exceed broke away.

Lucy giggled, "Merry Christmas, Natsu," She handed him her present.

"Hmm?" Natsu blinked. "What's this?"

Lucy playfully said, "A present, you idiot."

Natsu was ecstatic. He ungracefully ripped off all the wrapping paper and then nearly tore apart the lid to the box. Though, surprisingly, he carefully unfolded the tissue paper and then he gasped, "Lucy!"

He warily pulled out the scarf. He was at a loss for words. "Lucy…How did you…I…Thank you!" He immediately wrapped the muffler around his neck. "Much better!"

Lucy giggled and unexpectedly, Natsu pulled her into a hug, which was odd because Natsu never gives hugs and as often as Lucy hugs him (which isn't that often), he only hugged her back once. "Thank you, Lucy," he whispered in her ear.

Lucy blushed, "Happy helped as well."

Natsu gently pulled away from the hug and smiled at the exceed, "Thank you, Happy."

Bashfully, Happy said, "Lucy did most of the work. I just kept her company."

Natsu turned to Lucy, "How were you able to do it?"

Lucy smiled brightly, "It was a gruesome war," she showed him her bandaged fingers, "but I was able to come out victorious!"

Natsu chuckled. Happy added, "We found her mom's old sowing kit. It had the exact material your muffler is made out of."

Natsu looked stunned, "Really?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "We think she might have made it for you."

"Wow," Natsu unconsciously rubbed his scarf. "Well I guess this scarf is extra meaningful now, right, Lucy?"

"Yeah," her face went pink.

Happy put his paws to his lips and sniggered, "_Mistletoe._"

"WHAT?" Lucy jumped and looked upwards. There is was, hanging right above her and Natsu.

Natsu blinked in question so Happy added, "Now you guys have to kiss!"

"Bu-but…" Lucy stammered. Her face beet red.

Natsu wickedly grinned, "_Well, it ain't like we_'re _gonna die or anything.__" _And then crashed his lips onto Lucy's.

He pulled away slowly and whispered_, "Merry Christmas, __Lucy__." _

* * *

><p><strong>I was reading soo many cute Christmas fluffs so I had to write my own! Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you guys thought of it! <strong>


End file.
